


Fricción

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Es una fricción extraña y salvaje y demasiado caliente.





	Fricción

Es una fricción extraña y salvaje y demasiado caliente. Hollywood le muerde la nuez y Vishous se pregunta cuándo, cómo y por qué han terminado así. Y por qué le ha dejado que le arranque la camisa y lama donde no debería, sonriendo todo el puto tiempo, o por qué cuando llega a su ombligo, le atrae hacia su boca con violencia y se enzarzan en una batalla sin vencedores ni vencidos (porque ninguno va a dejar que el otro gane). Quién le ha mandado al idiota este ir a la habitación para las hembras y decirle «es que tengo curiosidad» casi riéndose, como si lo suyo fuera algo divertido y no una perversión asquerosa.

Luego, la cabeza rubia de Hollywood se separa de la suya y desciende y V ve que no ha dejado de sonreír, el muy imbécil. La boca del Hermano deja un rastro de piel ardiente y mojada, y para Rhage sería un poco repulsivo, si pudiera pensar en algo más que comerse a Vishous, que se yergue orgulloso y demasiado grande.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, lengua, raspa con los dientes y luego siente toda la humedad y el calor boca envolviéndolo. Está jugando, probando como si fuera un juguete nuevo, pero DIOSDIOSDIOS. A V le da vueltas la cabeza y odia a Hollywood, pero no quiere que pare, ni quiere dejar de mirar. Pervertido. Jodido rubio de mierda, lo hace bien, el cabrón. Le tiemblan las piernas, y si no estuviera respaldado en una pared, se caería ahí mismo. 

Hollywood empieza despacio y sigue despacio y probablemente terminará despacio (a veces, incluso, se separa y ríe un poco, soplándole encima, volviéndole loco). Vishous quiere gritarle que vaya más deprisa (o que pare, si estuviera en sus cabales), pero en su lugar solo puede gemir como una puta vulgar. El tiempo y el lugar, quiénes son y por qué hacen esto, pierden sentido en la ecuación. Todo se concentra en Rhage, su boca y lo que está dentro de ella. 

Por la Virgen que está palpitando dentro de la boca del rubio y no va a poder controlarse más. Entonces, el rubio hace algo con la lengua y luego se unen las manos, ásperas y duras, y de verdad que le odia. Maldito Hollywood. Hasta que se corre. Largo y tendido, con un suspiro que atraviesa cualquier cosa y el tembleque del cuerpo. En cuanto recupere el aliento, le matará.

Hollywood, al cabo de unos segundos, se levanta con los ojos llenos de diversión (y algo de incredulidad, porque, siendo sinceros, no le ha desagradado del todo), mientras se limpia la boca. 

– Hijo… de puta.

– Menuda maricona flojucha estás hecha, campeón, que te veo destrozado. – comenta. ¿Están hablando del tiempo o qué? Gilipollas. – Soy bueno, ¿eh?

Le va a partir la cara. No, mejor. Lo va a torturar lenta y muy dolorosamente. ¿Quiere perversiones made in Vishous? Pues las va a tener. 

Sin embargo, Rhage intuye los instintos homicidas y es más rápido (quizás está el factor de que a V le da vueltas todo y la sangre no le llega aún al cerebro), así que se apresura en largarse de la habitación.

– No te preocupes, Hermano, que esto no se va a repetir. – grita– ¡No me gustan los tipos con perillas!


End file.
